J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous Miss Swan
by lanaregal
Summary: Régina n'avait pas prévu de perdre le contrôle de sa magie, encore moins sur Emma Swan. Mais maintenant la jeune femme est étendue par terre et ne bouge plus. Régina va devoir s'en occuper et la situation va peut-être changer pour les deux jeunes femmes. Je suis nulle en résumé donc si il y'a des curieux.


**Hello, bon c'est la première fois que je poste une histoire alors j'avoue que je suis un peu perturbée et stressée je lis beaucoup de fics mais j'ai pas osé posté avant aujourd'hui .je ne sais pas si cette histoire sera lue ou si ça va plaire mais en tout cas ça m'a fais plaisir de l'écrire. En tout cas j'espère que elle sera appréciée même si elle n'ai pas très grande parce que je n'ai pas du tout confiance en moi au niveau de l'écriture.**

* * *

><p>En ce milieu de journée Régina et Emma se disputait pour la énième fois sur la garde d'Henry. En effet depuis leur retour de Neverland, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour partager la garde de leur fils. Mais évidemment la mise en pratique n'était pas simple.<p>

-"Régina pour la troisième fois Henry ne peut pas venir demain il est avec Neal !"

-"Je me fiche qu'il soit avec ce vaurien de Neal je veux qu'Henry soit chez moi demain matin ! Maintenant fichez le camp de chez moi !"

La mairesse avait presque littéralement jeté la jeune femme dehors. Cette dernière tenta une dernière fois de laisser son fils avec son père le lendemain.

-"Ecoutes sérieusement c'était déjà prévu il y'a deux semaines je peux pas annuler"

-"Emma même si c'était prévu il y'a deux mois je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Je veux que Henry soit ici demain matin point final !"

-"Régina.."

La reine sentait sa magie bouillir en elle. Elle avait des difficultés a la maîtriser ces derniers temps et là le fait que la jeune blonde lui tienne à nouveau tête pour qu'elle laisse son fils avec ce vaurien de Neal faisait réagir sa magie encore plus fort qu'avec d'autre personne.

-"J'ai dit fichez le camp!" Régina leva les mains vers la jeune femme pour la pousser légèrement mais au lieu de ça sa magie s'était exprimée et elle vit la jeune blonde s'envoler dans les airs et s'écraser au milieu de l'allée de la maison.

-"Miss Swan vous allez bien ?" lui demanda-t-elle après quelques instants, après avoir vu Emma s'envoler comme ça à cause d'elle elle était inquiète même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi, c'est vrai elle est supposée haïr cette femme. Voyant que la blonde ne bougeait pas elle pensa qu'elle se jouait d'elle.

-" Allez Miss Swan relevez-vous" dit la reine sur un ton autoritaire. Lorsqu'elle vit un filet de sang provenant de la tête d'Emma s'écouler sur le sol de son allée elle paniqua.

-"Emma ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-"Emma !" s'écria Régina en courant vers la blonde.

Régina était paniquée elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas si Emma était sérieusement blessée et si c'était le cas comment est-ce qu'elle allait expliquer cela à son fils à qui elle avait promis de ne pas utiliser la magie. Après plusieurs minutes d'efforts Régina parvînt à la monter dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Elle enleva à Emma son immonde veste rouge puis son débardeur, vînt ensuite ses chaussures puis son pantalon. Régina ne se sentit pas gênée jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne se concentrent sur le corps dénudé de la jeune femme allongée sur le sol de sa salle de bain. Elle se surpris à admirer ce corps exposé devant elle, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'elle pensa à quel point la jeune blonde pouvait avoir un corps parfait. Elle avait un ventre plat et légèrement marqué à cause de sa musculature et des jambes fines. Elle était en pleine contemplation lorsqu'elle entendit Emma émettre un léger grognement qui le sortit de ses pensées. Elle se racla la gorge et fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Au bout de quelques minutes et avec beaucoup d'efforts pour arriver à placer le corps d'Emma dans la baignoire, elle se mis à nettoyer la blessure à la tête de la jeune blonde. Elle se sentit coupable lorsqu'elle vit une grosse entaille à l'arrière de sa tête. Après quelque minutes elle sortit Emma de la baignoire et l'enveloppa dans une grosse serviette. Elle désinfecta l'entaille, mis une compresse et entoura la tête de la blonde avec un bandage pour maintenir la compresse. Elle alla chercher un de ses pyjamas et entreprit de le faire porter par la blonde. Elle pris alors le corps d'Emma dans ses bras et encore une fois sentit ses joues devenir rouges, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et arriva à faire passer son haut, elle fit pareil avec le bas. Elle traîna Emma jusqu'à son grand lit, l'allongea et remonta les draps jusqu'aux épaules d'Emma. Après ces derniers efforts elle lâcha un long soupir et tourna la tête vers le visage d'Emma. Elle l'admira quelques secondes. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle prenait soin de la blonde, après tout elle aurait très bien pu la déposer à l'hôpital mais au lieu de ça elle avait décider de s'en occuper. Elle repoussa quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient mises sur le visage d'Emma derrière son oreille et se permit de lui déposer un long baiser sur le front. Elle se leva donc délicatement et ouvrit la porte lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un murmurer elle se retourna et regarda Emma.

-"Régina..."

Emma sentait une grande douleur à la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle se souvint qu'elle discutait avec Régina où s'engueulait d'ailleurs elle ne savait plus très bien, mais ne se souvenait pas de la suite. Elle se rappela cependant une grande chaleur et des petites vaguelettes sur son corps, elle se rappela de bras forts qu'il l'encerclait puis d'une sensation de lèvres sur son front. Elle trouva la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, tout était flou mais après quelques secondes elle arrivait à voir des formes et elle vit cette silhouette sur le pas d'une porte et reconnu immédiatement la personne pour l'avoir admirer et détailler chaque parties de son corps à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Elle arriva à ouvrir la bouche et à lancer un son qui était incompréhensible puis elle réessaya et réussi à appeler cette personne.

-"Régina..." sa voix était cassée et n'était qu'un murmure.

-" Miss Swan ?" Régina s'approcha et vit que la blonde essayait péniblement de parler. Elle paraissait tellement fragile à ce moment précis.

-"Mmm... qu'est ce q...qui c'est..."

-"Chuuut Miss Swan, il faut vous reposer tout va bien" elle attendit quelques instants et vit que la blonde commençait à se détendre "Rendormez-vous...vous irez mieux ".

Sur ces paroles Emma tomba dans un profond sommeil. Elle se mit à voir des images de Régina qui défilaient dans sa tête, elle se vit la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Depuis le moment où elle avait vu cette femme courir vers son fils l'air inquiète et le prendre dans ses bras le soir où elle était arrivée à Storybrooke elle avait eu le coup de foudre. Elle s'était interdite, après que Neal l'ai laissée toute seule, de tomber amoureuse et pourtant lorsque cette femme se tourna vers elle pour la première fois son coeur se mis à battre tellement vite qu'elle en avait mal et tous ces sens s'étaient éveillés à l'unisson. Elle était tellement énervée et se sentait tellement faible de ressentir cela et c'était pour cela qu'elle répondait à chaque provocation de la maire... au moins elle lui prêtait attention. Elle s'était dis qu'un jour peut-être, la brune la verrais comme elle la voyais mais il a fallu que la théorie de son fils s'avère vrai et qu'elle était une méchante reine d'un conte de fée et par extension sa grand-mère par alliance... Mais depuis cette découverte, elle et la reine s'était rapprochées et elle s'était remis à penser à la brune sans arrêt, la nuit, le jour dans son bureau, elle pensait à l'embrasser lorsque la brune se postait devant elle et lui lançait ses piques habituels.

Une odeur de cuisine finit par la réveiller ce qui était une torture pour son pauvre ventre qui criait famine. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 10h du matin. Elle était pourtant sure qu'elle était aller chez la brune vers 15h. Elle se secoua la tête, elle avait trop faim pour réfléchir. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne reconnu pas la pièce dans laquelle elle était ni même le pyjama en satin bleu nuit qu'elle portait. Se posant de plus en plus de questions elle se leva et sortit de la chambre, elle marcha dans le couloir et vit sur une des portes un petit panneau avec le nom d'Henry marqué dessus. Elle comprit alors qu'elle était chez Régina mais ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi. Elle descendit l'escalier et suivi la délicieuse odeur qui la mena vers la cuisine où elle vit Régina déjà parfaitement habillée et coiffée entrain de faire des pancakes. Elle admira quelques instants le corps de la jeune maire et une douce chaleur pris place dans son ventre. Elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête et décida d'obtenir des réponses sur le pourquoi de sa présence dans la maison de Régina et pourquoi est ce qu'elle portait un pyjama qui semblait lui appartenir.

-"Régina ?

La brune arrêta tout mouvement et se retourna et dit d'une petite voix.

- "Miss Swan ..."

-"Régina... qu'est ce que je fais ici ?" devant l'absence de réponses de la brune elle ajouta " et pourquoi est ce que je porte ce qu'il semble être un de vos pyjamas"

Régina était déboussolée. Voir la blonde comme ça avec son air fatiguée, ses cheveux en bataille, sa tête enroulée dans le bandage qu'elle lui avait posé hier, habillée de ses vêtements et ses grands beau yeux bleus qui la fixait lui fit perdre ses mots. Emma se sentant détaillée se racla la gorge ce qui eu pour effet de sortir la brune de sa torpeur. Cette dernière retourna à sa préparation et se lança dans les explications

-"Hier vous êtes venu chez moi pour me demander si Henry pouvait rester avec son père encore aujourd'hui ce à quoi j'ai répondu non puis nous avons commencé à nous disputer et en voulant vous repoussez j'ai...comment dire...perdu le contrôle sur ma magie ce qui a provoqué votre vol plané"

-" Ah...euh... d'accord." Emma était perturbée, elle ne s'était pas attendue à autant de sincérité de la part de Régina.

-"Comment va votre tête Miss Swan ?" demanda nonchalamment Régina toute en versant le chocolat qu'elle venait de préparer.

-"Euh ça peut aller, j'ai des espèces de fourmis mais sinon ça va"

-"Bien. Je préfère ça." Régina lui tendit la tasse remplie de chocolat après l'avoir saupoudrée de cannelle.

-" Merci" dit Emma en prenant la tasse. " Pourquoi vous êtes vous occupé de moi, je veux dire vous auriez pu me laisser par terre."

Régina avala une gorgée de son café et posa sa tasse sur le plan de travail et se retourna vers Emma, qui en voyant les deux yeux foncés de la reine se plonger dans les siens fut parcouru d'un frisson.

-" Je ne sais pas Miss Swan, je vous est vu allongée par terre et du sang couler de votre tête alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je m'occupe de vous plutôt que de fermer la porte et aller prendre un bain. Vous n'auriez pas fait pareil ?"

Emma sourit en entendant cette réponse, pensant que la reine n'arrêterait jamais ses sarcasmes en sa présence.

-"Si bien sur mais je n'aurais pas forcement enlevé vos vêtements, vous lavez, vous mettre un de mes pyjamas et vous couchez dans mon lit" Emma avait sortit cette phrase sans même s'en rendre compte.

Régina haussa un sourcil devant cette tirade et hocha la tête.

-"Oui peut être que je n'aurais pas du retirer vos vêtements mais je n'ai pas pu résister" répondit Régina avec un sourire carnassier.

Emma s'étouffa avec le chocolat qu'elle était en train de boire. Elle se reprit et croqua dans un des pancakes que Régina venait de lui servir, elle rentra alors dans le jeu de la reine.

-"Oh ne vous méprenez pas Régina moi non plus je n'aurais pas résister au fait de vous déshabiller"

La reine sentit une chaleur dans son ventre qu'il lui était inconnue en présence de la blonde mais très vite elle chassa les images qui lui venaient en tête où Emma la déshabillerait.

-"Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde Miss Swan et dites vous bien que je aurais été très consentante et n'aurais opposé aucune résistance à ce geste de votre part."

Emma se sentit rougir et avait de plus en plus de mal à rester dans le jeu de la reine. Son ventre se tordait en s'imaginant déshabiller la reine. Régina le remarqua et se sentit encore plus motivée à déstabiliser la blonde devant elle. Elle s'approcha de la blonde et se posta devant elle. Elle s'inclina légèrement et murmura dans son oreille

-"Vous voulez vérifier mes dires par vous même Miss Swan"

Emma se recula brutalement et se cogna dans le mur derrière elle. Régina elle se rapprocha de nouveau de la sauveuse et lui dit

-"Faites attention a vous Miss Swan, je vais devoir vous déshabillez à nouveau si vous vous recogner la tête"

Emma rougit de nouveau et sentit tout son corps bouillir et fût à nouveau parcourue de frisson. Régina remarqua immédiatement les effets que ses paroles avaient sur la blonde

-" Et bien Miss Swan on a perdu sa langue ? " Régina était pratiquement collée à la blonde. Emma elle n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle quitte cette maison en courant, qu'elle s'éloigne du parfum de Régina et des ses cheveux qui commençaient à lui chatouiller le visage. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Régina. Elle se sentit prise au piège, la femme qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps maintenant, la femme qui hantait ses nuits était collée à elle et la provoquait. Son cerveau ne répondait plus, elle était comme déconnectée et seul son corps était encore assez alerte pour la maintenir debout. Régina, elle, se rendait compte qu'elle s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Au départ elle voulait juste pousser la blonde à bout et après retourner à ses occupations. Mais à force de se coller au corps fin et musclé de la blonde, elle avait sentit un feu se déclencher en elle et à présent elle ne pouvait plus s'éloigner de ce corps. Son cerveau lui criait de s'en aller, de se décoller de la blonde mais son corps n'obéissait pas. Les deux femmes restèrent dans cette position pendant de longues minutes, aucune d'elles ne bougeait, elles étaient comme pétrifiées.

Emma, n'en pouvant plus d'être dans cette position, de ressentir cette tension en elle, elle voulait tellement poser ses lèvres sur celles de cette magnifique brune. Elle pencha alors légèrement la tête et approcha encore un peu plus son visage de celui de la reine. Régina elle se sentait comme déconnectée, elle n'entendait plus rien à part la respiration saccadée de la blonde qui rapprochait son visage du sien, elle ne voyait plus rien à part le visage de la blonde et ses lèvres qui semblaient si douces et désirables tout à coup, tout le reste était devenu flou. Son visage se rapprocha lui aussi de celui de la blonde sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Elle se regardèrent encore quelques secondes, perdues dans les yeux l'une de l'autre avant de les fermer et que leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin. Le baiser était très tendre mais en même temps rempli de tellement de passion et de désir enfouit depuis bien trop longtemps. La blonde sentait son estomac se nouer à ce contact, son esprit s'envoler et son entrejambes brûler. Elle intensifia légèrement le contact de leurs lèvres qui ne se décollaient plus, elle se mit à bouger légèrement ses lèvres pour entrouvrir celles de la reine. Très vite leurs langues vinrent s'ajouter et dansaient un ballet chacune voulant prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Elles durent se séparer car elles manquaient d'air, elles plongèrent à nouveau leur regard dans celui de l'autre, elles ne se disaient rien, elles ne faisaient que se regarder. La reine fit le premier mouvement en attrapant la main de la blonde qui elle vint immédiatement serrer la brune dans ses bras. Elles restèrent dans cette position très longtemps jusqu'à ce que la tension entre elles fût trop intense pour qu'elles puisse la supporter davantage, la reine saisit la main de la blonde pour la conduire dans sa chambre. La blonde comprit immédiatement l'intention de la brune et sourit largement. Pendant qu'elles montaient Emma se mit à penser que jamais elle n'aurait imaginer que la reine la conduirait jusque dans sa chambre après l'avoir embrasser passionnément dans sa cuisine. Une fois arriver dans la chambre la brune se tourna vers la blonde et lui murmura avec un sourire

-" Je pense que je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de vous, j'espère que vous êtes fière de vous Miss Swan"

-" Moi ma reine cela fait bien longtemps que je suis sous votre charme et pour répondre à votre question oui je suis très fière de moi"

La brune laissa échapper un rire et se dit que le futur qui se présentait à elle risquait d'être très intense et joyeux avec cette blonde qui l'énervait tellement.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère que ça a plu<strong>


End file.
